SHaDoW tOWn
by DEMONBYRD14
Summary: Italy finds a strange game and finally after pestering everyone they accept. but things don't go as they planned.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow town

chapter 1

For the last couple of days Italy had been asking, at least every five minutes, if we could play an old computer game he found. Everyone annoyed by his persistence finally gave in, everyone of course being the allies, the two other members of the axis, Prussia, Spain and Romano (S. Italy).

At the moment Japan and America were connecting a computer, which housed the game, to a large TV. The purpose of this was so all 11 nations plus a micro nation (being Prussia) could see the game being played.

Why those two set up the game, everyone else was chatting amongst themselves or (really) should I say arguing. England was hitting France on the top of his head with a book saying how his cooking really tasted good. And Germany scolding Prussia for saying he was awesome one too many times. Spain was getting yelled at by an angry Romano who did not like being called Spain's tomato and while that happened Italy and Canada were screaming at each other but of course for Canada is sounded like a whisper scream.

"PASTA IS-a WAY BETTER THEN-a YOUR STUPID PANCAKES"

"YEAH RIGHT PANCAKES ARE FLUFFY AND WARM IN YOUR MOUTH WAY BETTER THEN YOUR MESSY SPEGHETTI SAUCE"

"HEY MEANY HEAD-a ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE-a STICKY MAPPLE SYRUP MESS TO-a CLEAN UP AFTER"

"GGGRRR" Canada started to smirk then said,

"I bet Germany prefers my pancakes over your pasta he never accepts it when you offer it, saying how he doesn't think it is healthy, but when he sees Prussia eating my food he asks me if he can have some"

The anger built up in Italy's face faded to a frown, his bottom lip started to quiver realizing how Canada was right

"Ve your-a right Germany never seems-a to ever want-a my pasta" Italy's eyes started to tear up at the thought and Canada immediately drops his smirk, and starts apologizing

"I"m sorry Italy that was really mean to say please don't cry, I just get protective over my pancakes and syrup."

"Ve don't-a apologize Canada…it is-a true…."

Canada was about to say something to try and cheer Italy up when Japan's voice came out.

"America-san and I got the computer set up."

"DUDES LETS GET ON WITH THE GAME I GOT A SUPERNATURAL MARATHON TO WATCH TOMORROW"

"You don't have to shout you bloody American, you're stupid bloody American TV shows" said an annoyed England

"HONHONHON I thought you liked supernatural you do have a large collection of Castiel merchandise" France responded while smirking. "And I do believe under your jacket is 'waiting for an angel in a trench coat' shirt."

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NOT TELL." England's face was red as one of Spain's tomatoes, filled with anger he started hitting France with the back of his hand

America yelled obnoxisly, "HAHAHA I ALWAYS KNEW YOU LIKED MY SHOW"

"Stop being so childish America and grow up, you're not a colony anymore, you're a country so act like it." Replied England.

"Fusososo I think England is the one being childish" whispered Spain to Romano. Italy started giggling while Romano smacked him in the arm telling him to stay out of other people business.

Germany was about to scream shut up when something bumped into him from behind. When he turned around he saw a man with a bear in his arms.

"Vho are jou?" he asked the man.

"Im Canada" the man said in a whisper.

"Vho?"

"HE IZ MEIN AWESOME BIRDIE" yelled Prussia "how do jou alvays forget vho he iz, birdie iz alvays bringink us pankakes."

"Zorry kanada" Germany apologized

"Its ok Germany I just don't have much of a presence" whispered Canada 

"He really doesn't have much of a presence, da"

"Stop eaves-dropping on people's conversations, Aru"

"Why not China, I like to, da" Russia's creepy purple aura starts to surround him.

Feeling intimidated, China responds saying "n-never m-ind, a-ru"

Japan looked around at the chaos everyone was, he did what he did best and kept quiet. But instead of just keeping quiet and sensing the mood, he kept quiet and started reading manga….until a boy with auburn hair interrupted him.

"Ve~ japan what-a manga are you-a reading, " asked the curious Italian.

Japan sighed, knowing he would not be able to finish his chapter, he set the manga down and responded.

"I was reading Sairor Moon itary-san"

"Ve~ is that-a the one with-a the girl who has-a moon on her forehead and-a says 'in the name of the moon I shall punish you.' "Italy said while posing like sailor moon.

"Yes that is correct itary-san"

Italy's smile faded and japan noticing spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"ve~ I-a really wanted to-a play the game I found but then-a same as usual everyone is-a either arguing or fighting, I-a just wish we could all get along that-a would make me really happy."

"Then how about I and you just start the game then when everyone else sees they will quiet down"

"VE~THAT'S-A GOOD IDEA JAPAN." Italy responded then giving japan a tight squeeze before the Asian country pushed him away blushing.

"Thanks itary-san but please stay out of my space bubble that would best be proper."

Italy plopped onto the ground and placed the laptop on his lap and clicked on the game to start it up. When he did the TV screen that was showing the picture, shows dark cloud and had loud thunder and lightning sound effects that would send a chill down a person's back. Like how japan said all the others cast there glaze onto the t.v screen at the realistic imagine and sound effects.

"COOL SOUND EFFECTS ITALY DUDE." America obnoxisly yelled.

"AMERICA SHUT THE BLOODY FREAK UP AND LET ITALY SHOW US HIS GAME." An angry Britain yelled back.

"Jeez dude", America responds, "you don't haft to be so rude about it."

I agree with America, da"

Why are you siding with America, I thought you said you hated him" asked France

"China said I should try and be friendly, da"

"China is very brave to say that to Russia right kuma" Canada said in his usually very quiet voice once again getting his pet bears name wrong.

"Who are you?"

"I am your owner Canada" Canada said frowning.

"CAN-A EVRYONE PLEASE JUST-A SHUT UP FOR WE CAN-A PLAY MY FRATELLO'S STUPID-A GAME." Romano was irritated and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Sorry mi tomato"

"STOP-A CALLING ME THAT IM-A NOT YOUR TOMATO."

Italy clicked on the screen and bright red letters started dancing a-crossed the screen and Italy read the words aloud.

"Ve~ dare to-a enter the town of shadows, or-a coward away before the adventure starts-a"

"CLICK DARE CLICK DARE."

"This game is-a kind of creepy-a"

"DON'T WORRY ILL PROTECT YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENS MI TOMATO."

"This seems like my type of game, da?"

"Don't be mistaken it is your type of game, aru."

England felt something wrong with this game turning to face Italy he spoke. "This game has a weird presence Italy are you sure you still want to play it."

"ve~ why wouldn't I-a not want to play it, I found it in some of-a my stuff from when I was a child I-a didn't know they had that type of-a technology back when I was a child it is-a kind of strange, especially because it-a just appeared."

England felt suspious about the game, but thought maybe it was just America who put it there just because, he did not want to play a scary game by himself and he knew if Italy found it he could get everyone else to play.

"Ve~ I'm-a push dare now guys." like Italy said he clicked it and more words showed. "Beware game is very realistic do you still dare to continue." Italy clicks on dare again and a-crossed the screen in a red crimson it says.

"Ve~ welcome to-a shadow town."

Suddenly hands come out of the TV screen and grabs Italy starting to try and pull him through the screen scared and afraid Italy starts yelling

"VE~HHHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP MMMMEEEE."

Germany and japan rush to help their friend, when they also start to get pulled through, from the shadow being too strong. After Spain and Romano try to help, but also get pulled. Soon the rest of the nations and the micro nation get dragged along, following behind like dominos. Being pulled into the TV screen into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow town

Old clothes

Italy's pov

'All I saw was-a darkness, all I heard was-a silence I couldn't even hear my-a own breathing in this abyss. I-a didn't know who I was or-a what I was doing just-a moments before, but I felt incredible-a fear. Like I needed to run away-a from something before it got ahold of me. But wait…what-a is fear? Does anyone really know the definition? Sure we-a might have felt it, but do we know why? ….What does-a fear mean? I have a theory… but I'm-a not so sure anymore.'

"Italy"

'Hmmm whats-a that voice.'

"Italy Vake up"

'So-a familiar.'

"ITALY IF JOU DON'T VAKE UP NOW IM GOINK TO MAKE jOU RUN 20 laps."

"EEK" yelped Italy

"PER FAVORE DON'T-a MAKE ME RUN ANY LAPS CANT WE JUST-a EAT PA/"

"Ve~ what are you-a wearing Germany you look-a like holy Rome"

For a half a second it looked like Germany was confused but then spoke. "I don't know I voke up in zese veird clozez everyone elze is vearing veird clozez too I bet you haven't noticed but jou're vearing a dress."

I look down at myself and I am wearing address but the dress looks exactly like the one I wore when I was a child. Suddenly memories of when I was small filled my head with both good and bad memories. Without realizing it tears started streaming down my face, when I remember the day France told me he killed holy Rome.

"Hey Italy jou ok…."

"ve~ why-a wouldn't I be doitsu." I wiped away my tears thinking that Germany wouldn't appreciate me crying at the moment.

"Come on everyone iz vaiting on uz"

"Ve~ ok doitsu" Germany held out his hand which I appreciatively took, then he helped me up to my feet and we started walking to the others.

I took a look around at our surroundings. Tall gray trees with no leaves were everywhere we must be in some type of forest I look up to the sky 'hmmm the sky is all black and cloudy' I think to myself soon we are caught up with everyone else who were also in strange clothes.

Prussia was wearing his tatonic knight's uniform, Spain was wearing his pirate clothes, Romano was in his mafia clothes, and England was in his usual uniform plus a cape and holding a little book. Also America was in a cowboy outfit, Canada was wearing a hockey jersey holding a giant hockey stick, France was wearing a fancy white ruffled shirt with a blue vest and leather pants with black knee high leather boots, japan had a kimono on, and Russia and china were wearing there cold war attire.

"ve~ why-a are we all wearing different types of-a clothes isn't this a little weird" not paying attention to what Italy just said Romano started to speak.

"Fratello why-a the heck are you-a wearing a dress."

"ve~ I don't know-a but at least I look-a cute si?"

"Just like when you were a child Italy, fusososo you were so cute back then."

"honhonhon I remember when you would sat on my lap while I told you stories."

"keskeskes ita zill lookz cute but not az cute az mein birde."

"Your emabrassing me Prussia."

"HEY HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER."

"Don't you mean big brother America"

"Whatever England."

"Sheesh such a child."

"HEY I TOOK YOU DOWN IN THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR."

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT."

"Its ok England ill comfort you."

"YOU SIDDED WITH HIM YOU BLOODY FROG."

"Oh yeah I did didn't I honhonhon."

"you nations are so childish"

"what about me da?"

"I have no opinion for you Russia but creepy and scary aru."

"Ve~ looks at me twirl in my dress" I spin in circles giggling this dress always felt so smooth against my skin.

"Roma~ let's get you a dress like Italy."

"No way-a tomato jerk, I aint no-a girl."

"But Italy is wearing one."

"THAT'S BECUASE HE IS-a IDIOTA"

"But you would look so cute."

"TAKE THAT-a BACK JERK."

"Fusososo no way." Romano started chasing Spain around the little area they were in the woods

"EVERYONE ZUT UP, VE DON'T KNOW VHERE VE ARE OR VHY VE ARE NOT IN ZE CLOZEZ VE VERE IN BEFORE BUT VE NEED TO FIND A TOWN OR ZOME PLACE VIZ PEOPLE GOT IT."

I looked at everyone they nodded their head slowly and started to quietly walk north to find people who knew where we were.

It has been about two hours since we have been walking and everyone was about to call it quits when we saw a small town up ahead.

"FINALLY DUDES WE HAVE FOUND HUMANITY."

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY IDIOT BRFORE GERMANY YELLS AT US AGAIN."

I turned my head towards Germany and could tell by the look on his face, that he was offended by England's comment. So I patted him on the back and gave him a smile, but he just shoved my hand away irritated. 'Ve I-a must have been being-a bother to-a him again sorry doitsu….' I thought to myself.

"ve…"

Germany cleared his voice again began to speak again. "Let's all look around and get information about where we are."

"Uhh sorry to burst you bubble dude but there is no one around."

Everyone except Canada, America, and me fell like one of japans characters in an anime.

"ve~ how-a about we-a split up and search-a the houses."

"HEY AWZOME IDEA GUYS LETZ ZEARCH ZE HOUSES"

"Great idea Prussia dude"

"Finally you zaid something right for once east."

"I was thinking the exact thing, da."

Everyone left me behind to start searching the houses going in pairs or groups of three leaving me all by myself. "Ve…. I said-a it first…it was-a my idea?... right?... I'll just-a search houses too… by myself…"

I started searching houses farthest from the others group starting with a little house that looked familiar. 'Looks-a like the house I lived in when I-a was younger'. I went in getting really freighted the house was filled with the same pictures, chairs, table, and even stains on the wooden floors.

I went into a room that looked like my old room. 'Every-a detail the same, its-a cold, im-a cold and im-a tired maybe just-a little siesta'. I layed down on the bed and pulled up the covers up to my neck and fell asleep.

When I woke up the blanket was on the floor. 'hmmm must-a have knocked it off.' I picked up the blanket and placed it on the bed, that's when I noticed him.

"Ve~ h-holy Rome."

"yes Italia it is-a me"

I run to holy Rome and tackle him in a hug when he completely turns into a transparent black.

"W-WHAT."

"Italia…come with me." The soothing voice turned into a husky whisper sending shiver down my back.

"Y-your-a not." I get up and try to run away but the creature grabs my ankle making me fall and slam my chin on the hard ground brining tears to my eyes. I try kicking it away but its force on my ankle only get stronger. I turn back to the creature and it starts sinking into the ground brining me along with it.

There was only one thing I could do to stop the creature. "GERMANY HELP ME HHHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPPP" I screamed and screamed for him while grabbing onto the floor with my nails to slow down the creature. after a while, while sinking farther and farther into the ground I gave up, Germany was on the other side of town searching with the others to explore the town. Why helpless little me was left behind without a second thought. Maybe this was meant to happen and fate decided that it was my time to go. I closed my eyes giving in to the creature's wishes with dragging me into the ground but then a hand grabbed my wrist pulling with all of it strength to free me from the creature.

"ITALY HANG ON."

I looked up to the person who spoke meeting my own golden honey brown eyes with a pair of sky blue eyes. "GERAMANY YOU CAME." By Germany I noticed a Prussia pulling out his sword and stabbing at the creature till it disappeared letting me go and the effect having me flying into Germany's arms.

"Italy are jou ok"

I sleepiness took over me but before I fell asleep I said Germanys name one last time before falling into a dream.


End file.
